Return of an old friend
by sarasidle3
Summary: A Serial Killer from San Francisco comes to Vegas looking for the one that got away.
1. Chapter 1

-1**CSI FANFIC**

**Disclaimer - I don't own CSI wish I did but I don't. If I owned CSI I would be very rich by now.**

**Summery - A Serial Killer from San Francisco comes to Vegas looking for the one that got away.**

Sara sat in the living room of Grissom's condo reading the paper when her cell phone began to ring.

"Sidle" Sara answered waiting on the reply on the other end.

"Ok I will be right there." Sara said shutting her phone and putting on her boots then picked up her gun, ID, Pager and car keys.

When Sara pulls up to the crime scene she notices Nick Stokes and Jim Brass standing by a police car as she gets out her Department Issue SUV. She began walking toward them.

"What do we have Brass." Sara asked.

"Well we got a female late 20's early 30's but it's a weird one and it's all yours. Oh by the way Grissom and the rest of them are already in the apartment." Captain Jim Brass replied.

"Ok thanks Jim." Nick said and then turned to face Sara with the sexy smile that she loves.

"You ready for this Nicky." She smiled her gap tooth grin.

"Always with you Sara." Nicky smiled his sexy smile.

"Ladies first." Nick mentioned with a wave of his hand to indicate she is to go first.

"Always the gentlemen Huh Cowboy." Sara said with a wide gap tooth grin.

"Well you know me." Nick said as the began to move in to the apartment block.

When Nick and Sara reached the apartment they saw Catherine standing by the front door. She had her field kit by her feet. Catherine noticed Sara walking towards her with Nick right behind her.

"Hey Sara, Nick. Hey Sara I thought it was your night off." Catherine said looking at them from her place at the front door to the apartment

"Yeah it was. I had not long got off the phone with an old friend from San Francisco." Sara said to Catherine stopping to talk with her.

"Yeah well while you have been resting and playing catch up with old friends I have been getting frustrated with Grissom and Ecklie." Catherine said with a smile.

"Yeah well try living with Grissom for two weeks, because you are not allowed out of his sight for more than five minutes." Sara said with a laugh.

Nick was saying nothing just letting his two friends gossip about there boss all the time with a smile.

"Yeah I can imagine he is not the easiest of people and he is going to be mad when I tell him that there is no prints or blood." Catherine said with a sigh that's when Nick decided to say something.

"What nothing."

"Yep Nicky nothing. Well lets tell him then." Catherine said.

"Well ladies first." Nick said allowing Catherine and Sara in first.

The ladies entered the apartment and proceeded down a short but wide hallway that had a table near the front door where her Mail sat opened at a quick glance you could see a phone bill next the Mail was a pad of paper and a pen that sat next to the phone. Then the hallway opened up to the living area with conjoining medium sized kitchen with the breakfast bar separating the two. The first thing you see on the breakfast bar was the body of the owner of the apartment.

Sara stopped when she saw the body and where it was the victim was laying on top of the breakfast bar with what looked like her organs lined up in jars along the lower bar facing into the living area, also with a white sheet covering her body from the breast's down like she would on the slab. That's when it hit her.

"I know why you got nothing on the door Cath."

"You do." Nick said before Catherine could.

Everyone in the room looked at Sara waiting on her answer.

"Yeah and I even know the COD, because I was supposed to be his last victim."

**Interesting should I continue let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**CSI FANFIC **

Disclaimer - Still don't own anything. I only own the Idea and people that you don't know.

Chapter 2

"Well Sara what is the COD." Grissom asked looking very shocked with Sara's statement.

"The COD is a live Autopsy. Literally the victim is alive when he dose this you won't find anything at all." Sara said taking her Cell Phone off her right hip and opening it just then Warrick asks,

"What are you doing Sara."

"Going to call my old boss Michael. He needs to know."

"Sara I don't want you calling him at all." Grissom said looking at her.

"WHAT! Grissom this is his case. This guy tried to kill me nine years ago I am not letting you handle this I am going to call Michael and see what he wants me to do." Sara said walking out the room.

Everyone just looked at her retreating back as she left the room to make the phone call to her old boss. Out in the hallway Sara was on her Cell Phone,

"Hi this is Sara Sidle could I speak with Michael Harrison please it's important." Sara said to a receptionist on the other end of the line.

"Thank You." Sara replied waiting for someone on the other end of the line.

"Hi Michael it's Sara." Sara told him.

"Yeah I know but we have a problem he's back." She told Michael and waited on the reply.

"Ok that's fine I will let Grissom know." Sara replied.

"Right see you lot then. Bye give everyone my love." Sara said hanging up the phone and going back to the room with the dead body in it.

As Sara came back in the room everyone looked at her and Grissom asked,

"Well what did your old Boss say Sara."

"He said he is bringing the team out here and you are not running this case I am Grissom. Sorry." Sara stated with a blank expression.

"What I am your boss not this Michael person I am running this case and you are off it now go home." Grissom said angry.

"No I will not go home I know more about this case than you do so deal with it Gill." Sara said putting her foot down on this subject.

"Sara you are too close to this case you can't work it." Catharine said siding with Grissom.

"Damm right I am close to this case so would you be if the jackass raped you and tried to do an autopsy on you." Sara said getting angry.

Nick saw Sara getting angry and tried to defuse the situation by saying,

"Sara hunny why don't we go get some air."

"Ok that might be good idea." Sara says as Nick guides her out of the apartment and out to the street.

As they walk round the block Nick asks her,

"You never told that to Grissom did you."

"Nope just you." Sara answers.

"Well I should be a lucky guy huh." Nick laughs.

When they get to a Starbucks Nick asks her,

"You want a coffee."

"Oh god yes please Cowboy." Sara replies as Nick holds the door open for her.

She enters first and looks at Nick in the eyes silently telling him what she will have and Nick being one of her best friends knows what she is saying and just nods and heads to the counter to place the order. After a couple of moments Sara is seated at a table in the back of the room in the corner away from the crowd. Nick comes over with two large mugs of coffee and a large slice of chocolate cake.

"Hey I got us a slice of chocolate fudge cake to share between us and your caramel macchiato with extra sprinkles."

"Thanks Nick I really appreciate this I think I would have hit Grissom if I stayed there a minute longer. So thanks for getting me out of there." Sara states.

Nick knowing that she just needed to vent to someone and with her being buried under a Ford Mustang in the middle of the desert a month ago and never being let out of Grissom's sight it can be frustrating.

"Hey look I understand what its like to get frustrated with him we all do from time to time, but you have a bigger reason you are dating the man and having been living with him the last two weeks it can be very frustrating. What I am trying to say is vent away about him." Nick says sincerely.

Sara looks at him and takes a bite of the chocolate cake before answering him. Nick just watched her as she took a bite of the cake waiting on her reply.

"Thanks Nick. Did I ever tell you I am thinking of moving back into my apartment this weekend." Sara says happily.

"Yeah that's great you need any help with that. What made you want to move back to your apartment." Nick asks knowing that is was more than likely to do with their overprotective boss.

"That would be great Nick thank you, and it's Grissom I can't stay there I feel like I am being watched by all the bugs." Sara says laughing.

"I understand that I would feel like that to. Hey we should do movie night on Friday just me and you I hate not spending time with you." Nick suggests.

"Yeah I would like that I miss spending time with you to I think Grissom either doesn't trust you or doesn't trust me with you and I can understand that you are hot stuff Nick Stokes." Sara says flirting a little happy to be getting back to the usual banter they liked to share.

"Yeah that I am Sara Sidle. I also noticed that we never work alone together anymore. What is with that we make a great team even Brass says so." Nick agreed causing them to laugh at his statement.

Back at the apartment Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Brass where discussing Sara's outburst.

"You know I am glad Nick took her out of here she needs to calm down and remember that you are the boss Gill." Catherine stated never really liking Sara.

"I know but she did have a point she dose know this case like the back of her hand." Warrick stated taking the side of Sara.

"I agree with Warrick." Agreed Greg.

"I don't know but you lot better sort this out now before the SFPD lot get here." Brass stated before leaving the room.

As Warrick looked at the clock he noticed that Sara and Nick had been away a good hour and a half. "Probably still calming her down" he thought to himself.

Then a voice behind them suddenly said,

"Well which one of you is Dr Gill Grissom and where is my ex-wife."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI FANFIC**

Disclaimer - Still don't own anything unfortunately.

Chapter 3

The Las Vegas team turned to face four men and two women. Three of the men and the two women had field kits in there hands all standing in the doorway to the living room slash kitchen area.

"I will ask again Witch one of you is Dr Gill Grissom and where is my ex-wife." The man without a field kit in his hand asked he looked around mid 30's with light brown hair that was cut very short. He was well kept and was dressed in what looked like a very expensive suit.

"I am Dr Gill Grissom." Grissom answered coming to stand in front of the man.

"Oh good this is the team from San Francisco. Going from right to left this is Michael Harrison supervisor, Harvey Kennedy DNA, Jessica Kennedy CSI Level 3 and Harvey's twin sister, Alain Hudson CSI Level 3, Samantha Gold CSI Level 3 and I am Detective Jack Martin SFPD." Jack Martin said as the Vegas team looked on in shock.

"You guys got here quick." Greg said breaking the silence.

"Yeah you could say that we are just lucky we got to use Jack's Private Jet." Jessica one of the CSI's replied.

"Wait Private Jet you have a Private Jet." Warrick asked.

"Yeah my Mother is a senator and my Father is a DA. My sister is In the FBI I also have a nice big trust fund. Witch I don't touch." Jack said with a smile.

"Ok now we have that sorted you said something about an ex-wife who is that." Catherine asks but before Jack could reply a voice came from behind the San Francisco team,

"Me." As everyone on the team turns around there stands Sara Sidle with Nick Stokes standing behind her.

Everyone on the Vegas team except Nick was shocked Grissom was first to speak,

"Sara you never said you had been married."

"What you think I never had a life in San Francisco. Well news flash I did." Sara said this and she in turn got hugged by all the San Francisco team well almost everybody except Samantha who was called into replace her.

"Nick man you don't look shocked at the fact our Sara here has an ex-husband." Warrick said making Sara look at Nick.

"Well I already knew. Hi Jess how you doing." Nick stated before turning his attention to Jessica who was now standing with Sara as she replied,

"Not bad cowboy not bad at all just glad my evil twin is ok."

"You know Jess only you and I are allowed to call him that." Sara said as her cell Phone burst into life playing 'All summer long by Kid Rock'

"Sidle"

"Who is this" Sara said getting Jack's attention by the fear in her voice.

"How did you get this number." The fear in Sara's voice was more noticeable than before.

Sara's hands were shaking as she listened to the reply on the other end of the phone. Jack came over to Sara as she walked to the window and turned her to face him the Vegas team was just watching all this play out wondering who was on the phone. Jack noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Is it him babe." Jack inquired. Just receiving a nod from Sara she then turned the phone on speaker and put the phone on the coffee table that was next to her.

"Hello Jack how is the AA meetings going and Sara my sexy CSI you should really go home and get some sleep you look horrible." the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"You sick son of a bitch leave her alone and turn yourself in." Jack said with anger in his voice as he wrapped his big muscled arms around his scared ex-wife trying to comfort her.

"Now if I did that then I would not get to meet this Nick Stokes that has had his arms around your beloved wife Jack oops sorry your ex-wife oh and Sara that Natalie she is taken care off till the next time Bye Bye sexy." with that the phone went dead. Leaving the room in silence the only sound to be herd was the sound of Sara's sobs.

"Right that's it Jack get her to the hotel we will have a trace put on Sara's phone. Your team Dr Grissom will need to help me go over this place with a fine tooth comb. Lets catch the asshole." Michael spoke up for the first time.

"Right we will be off then come on babe lets get out of here." Jack said as he and Sara were leaving with her leaning heavily on him.

The rest of the team pulled together and started to comb through the apartment looking for any kind of evidence.

At the hotel Jack and Sara entered the large penthouse apartment on the top floor of one of the many hotels in Vegas. Jack led her thro a hallway that was decorated with lovely paintings of cabins by lakes. After there short trip thro the quite large hallway actually and thro some double wooden doors to a huge modern living room with a large white leather corner sofa in the middle of the room. Jack sat Sara down in the middle of it and put his cell phone on the glass coffee table that sat in front of the sofa.

"You ok now." Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah thanks for getting me out of there." Sara said looking at him for the first time since the phone call.

"You need anything. A hot tub maybe or just a long hot bath with yours truly." He said trying to make light of the situation.

After getting punched in the arm by Sara she replied,

"No a long hot bath would be great on my own thank you very much." she said standing and looking around the room.

"Its thru here." Jack said also standing leading her off to the right of the large white leather corner sofa and thro a wooden door that led to another large hallway with three wooden doors leading off it. He went for the third wooden door at the end of the hall way and opened it. There was a large bath tub big enough for three quarterbacks and six cheerleaders and still have room to the left was a large shower room that was all glass and a full length mirror behind the door,

"I will leave you to it the door next to this on you right as you come out is my room I am sure you can find something to wear." Jack said closing the door leaving her all alone with her thoughts.

When Sara was finished with her bath it had been well over an hour and she felt so much better. When Sara got to the living room wearing a large New York Giants football shirt and boxers she noticed a note on the coffee table it read,

Sara,

I had to go to the lab they have something I don't know what it is but don't worry I will protect you. Also I Love you very much I never stopped. Order anything you want make phone calls oh and my mom wants you to call her. She wants to know that you are okay.

I will phone you later.

All my love

Jack

P.S

GET SOME SLEEP.

As Jack entered the lab he noticed the man that was standing behind Sara when she first walked in to the room after him and the rest of the team got there.

"Hi Jack right. My name is Nick Stokes." Nick said his Texan voice thick while shaking the Jack's hand.

"Oh right Nick. How close are you to Sara." Jack asked.

"Oh close I knew about this case nobody else here did just me." Nick replied quietly.

"Why are you talking so quietly." Jack inquired.

"Rumour mill works overdrive about Sara. Don't know why." Nick answered.

They continued to chat about general things such as football, hockey, basketball even baseball while walking into the lab towards the break room. When they entered all eyes turned to them that's when Harvey spoke,

"Jack how is she. Last time I saw her like that was when…."

Harvey was cut off by Jack replying,

"Yeah I know but she is good now I left her having a bath."

"Ok good well at least she is okay." Nick said he would have asked earlier when he met Jack at reception but scared of the answer.

"So what is this thing you have for me." Jack asked.

"This." Grissom said holding up a memory stick.

Jack took it and noticed out the corner of his eye the AV lab he made his way to the AV lab. When Jack entered with everyone else he saw a tanned man sitting at the computers he turned when he herd someone coming into the lab.

"Hi my name is Jack I was wondering if you could bring up what ever is on this." He said handing the tanned man the memory stick.

"Okay no problem my name is Archie by the way." Archie said putting the memory stick in the computer.

He opened up a video file that was on it.

What Jack saw shocked him it was a video of the killer cutting into Sara's chest and removing her ribcage.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer - Still don't own anything. Still wishing I did the car needs fixed.**

**Chapter 4 **

Sara sat down on the sofa and picked up the phone and dialled a number she doesn't use as much now.

"Hi it's Sara." Sara said when the recipient answered on the other end.

"Yeah I am ok just taking it a day at a time. Anyway how are you?" she asked.

"Yeah that's great…Oh no you don't have to do that I will be fine honestly….I'm not getting out of this am I…No he's not here he's at the Lab talking with the Las Vegas team…Yeah ok bye Love you too." Sara said hanging up the phone when the doors to the living room opened and in walked SFPD and LVPD.

Sara looked at Grissom and he did not look happy at the fact that Sara was sitting in a New York Giants Football shirt and Boxers that he could tell belonged to Jack.

"Looking good babe and who were you on the phone to before we came in." Jack said coming to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Oh that I was on the phone to your mother who by the way is on her way here now and thank you I always like this shirt." Sara said with a smile just as Nick came to sit next to her on the other side of her.

"Yeah well it always looked better on you than on me. Don't you think Nick." Jack asked.

"Yeah I would have to agree with you it most definitely looks good on Sara, but I am going to have to assume the thing about you." Nick said as he pointed at Jack and putting an arm round Sara's shoulders at the same time.

"Well ok now enough of the flirting I am feeling left out." Jessica said getting a laugh from the everybody in the room except Grissom and Catherine.

"Oh what was the thing you guys found." Sara asked looking at the people in the room.

"Well Sara babe it was a Memory Stick with a video on it." Jack said looking her in the eye while taking her left hand in his right.

"Darlin the video was of the attack to you. He filmed him making the Y incision and removing your ribcage." Nick said making Sara look him in the eye while he took her right hand in his left.

"What you mean that he taped it. He really is a sick son of a bitch." Sara said looking away from Nick and focusing her attention on the coffee table in front of her.

"Sara can I speak with you alone please." Grissom asked watching her hands tighten on Nick and Jack.

"Yeah okay." Sara said looking at Jack her eyes telling him that he was to take everyone to the bar.

"You know what why don't we all go for a drink first three rounds are on me. Call me if you need me." Jack stated turning his attention toward Sara saying the last part.

After everyone had left Grissom sat in the seat that Jack had just vacated. He turned to her and started to say,

"Sara I don't want you seeing that Jack guy and I also want you to stay with me till we catch him."

"WHAT! No I won't come stay with you. I am safer with Jack than with you. Now don't ever tell me what to do EVER." Sara practically yelled at Grissom standing up and walking to the door.

After several minutes Sara appeared beside Jack in the bar wearing what she had been wearing when she had been removed from the crime scene. Jack asked the bartender for another beer, When the bartender walked over and handed the beer to Jack he in turn handed the beer to Sara.

Out side the bar in the reception area a medium sized man holding a cell phone in his right hand sat on a large sofa watching Sara Sidle interact with her ex-husband Jack Martin. He started to dial Jack's cell phone.

Jack's cell phone began to vibrate on his right hip he unclipped it and answered it in his usual manor.

"Martin"

"You know I don't think you should be at a bar with all that Alcohol." said the voice at the other end.

"What." Jack replied getting a look from Sara. At that point the rest of both teams came over with Grissom.

"You know with you being an Alcoholic and all I think you should be on the phone with your sponsor not flirt with Sara."

"Oh I see try and undermine me so that you can make your move and what about Natalie." Jack replied looking at the eyes on him while holding Sara's left hand.

"Natalie was an amateur had no idea how to create a work of art."

"Art that's what you call murder art." Jack said getting angry.

"No need for anger think of the memory of yours and Sara's daughter. What would she think. Now I am going to go and prepare my next gift for Sara. Goodbye Jack and give Sara my love." with that the line went dead and the medium sized man got up from the sofa and left the hotel, but on his way out he dumped the Cell phone in the trash can.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
